Gratitude
by Ani-maniac494
Summary: The Avengers had been a team for a few months by the time Thanksgiving rolled around. Team-fic, one-shot, with references to Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane, and hints of Clint/Natasha. Tony POV.


Spoilers: General spoilers for the movie.

Disclaimer: It's still not mine, but the team is still hanging around my computer, and I'm not going to ask them to leave.

A/N: This one jumped me out of nowhere, and insisted on being written. I have not yet seen _Thor_ or the _Iron Man _movies, (though I want to) so I'm going by what I know of the characters from _The Avengers_, and reading fan fic. If I happen to get any details wrong, please let me know.

As always, I thank my Lord Jesus Christ for his incredible mercy and grace.

I hope you enjoy this, and please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Gratitude**

The whole thing had been Pepper's idea.

Tony didn't even _try_ to take the credit this time. He didn't really do Thanksgiving. Not the traditional way, at least. But, this year, Pepper had suggested the whole shebang: a turkey, the trimmings, eggnog, cider, the works…with the other Avengers as their guests.

Tony thought it sounded like a plot out of one of those ridiculously sappy holiday films, but he'd quickly learned that if Pepper ain't happy, ain't nobody happy - least of all, him. So, when she'd told him her idea, he'd smiled and nodded and said, "Yes, dear," then kept a safe distance so that when the whole thing imploded, he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. (Pepper would be, but he knew she could handle herself, and besides, maybe she would let him kiss her and make it better later.)

Sure, the Avengers had been a team for a few months now, and yes, he'd remodeled the tower with them in mind, but fighting together didn't mean they had plans to hang out afterwards. Shawarma didn't count, because exhausted comradery wasn't necessarily the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

It was never gonna work.

But to Tony's utter amazement, Pepper had actually pulled it off. She'd gotten their resident Norse demigod, Capsicle, a rage monster/cuddly scientist, and two master assassins to come to Thanksgiving dinner.

Blackmail, it had to be blackmail.

He'd have to ask her about that later, see if he could figure out what she had on them.

Thor had brought Jane with him, and the big guy was happily stuffing his face, praising every new food. Jane, though, seemed sort of shy or maybe she just wasn't sure what to make of all of them - something Tony really couldn't blame her for.

Bruce, on the other hand, was sitting at the far end of the table, picking at his plate, his shoulders slightly hunched, not saying much beyond "pass the gravy," even as Pepper made an effort to try to draw him into the conversation. Tony made a mental note to spike his eggnog - not a lot, but enough to loosen him up a little, at least.

Ms. Kill-You-Before-You-Can-Blink was quiet too. She'd sat down at the table muttering something under her breath in Russian - probably something unflattering about American holidays - and her posture was still kind of stiff even now, though she'd marginally relaxed. Mr. I-Never-Miss-A-Shot was next to her, silently observing those around him while he ate, but every few minutes he would lean over to say something to Romanoff, and her lips would quirk into faint smile. Tony rolled his eyes. There was definitely more to that partnership than _professionalism_, he'd bet money on it - he had, in fact, though neither Bruce or Steve had officially taken him up on that.

Steve, for his part in this little Thanksgiving tableau, actually looked happy to be there, but still hesitant, probably wondering if the holiday had changed too, comparing it to days gone by. But he was smiling, adding what he could to the conversation as Pepper chatted away. She was trying to include everyone as much as she could, running the table with the same efficiency she had during a board meeting, definitely in her element. She was welcoming and cheerful and animated and beautiful, so _Pepper_ that Tony felt a smile tugging at his lips just watching her.

To his amusement, when everyone was finished, and Pepper got up to ask if anyone wanted pie for dessert, she didn't get a single "no."

Tony had to lean back in his chair and shake his head.

Maybe it wasn't the wild party or football-fest he would have planned, and it was probably the weirdest group of people gathered for a Thanksgiving dinner anywhere, _ever_, but it wasn't bad.

No, Tony thought, accepting a piece of pumpkin pie, it wasn't bad at all.

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think!

And though it's a little early, to everyone celebrating, Happy Thanksgiving!

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


End file.
